


hey brother (do you still believe in one another)

by thedreamsteam



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Party hasn't seen his brother in a couple years.They got separated during a Drac fight. It was their first one since escaping the city, and he had screamed at his brother to run while he finished the rest off, but by the time he had finished and was looking around for him, his brother was long gone. That was four, maybe five years ago, but he hasn't forgotten him at all. It's not easy to forget your brother, especially not in this world.or, Party has his crew with Jet Star, Kobra Kid, and Fun Ghoul, but he finds out more than he thought on game night
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	hey brother (do you still believe in one another)

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is the Only time that theyll b connected to the mcr members ok i just rlly had to write this
> 
> also the title is so typical but i had to put it
> 
> anyways i wrote this entirely on the notes app on my phone so there might be some mistakes!!

Party hasn't seen his brother in a couple years. 

They got separated during a Drac fight. It was their first one since escaping the city, and he had screamed at his brother to run while he finished the rest off, but by the time he had finished and was looking around for him, his brother was long gone. That was four, maybe five years ago, but he hasn't forgotten him at all. It's not easy to forget your brother, especially not in this world.

He's in a group now, with his own friends, so it's not like he's been alone all this time. He found Ghoul about three years ago, Jet soon after that, and Kobra a little over two years ago. He's had them long enough that it's numbed the pain some, but he still can't help but stay in his room the entirety of his brothers birthday each year. Besides, he loves his group to pieces, except for when Ghoul randomly pulls shit like this.

"Game time! Let's lighten the fuck up!" He yelled through the diner, only grinning when Party flipped him off.

"Why have you decided to make this a tradition?" Kobra groaned, and Party sat down on the floor beside him, moving to lay down instead. "We just get pissed off at you." 

"Because bonding." He finger-gunned him, before leaving to finally get Jet.

"I can't believe he actually makes us do this." Kobra said, and Party nodded beside him, head resting on the boy's thigh.

"I can't believe we actually do it." Party mumbled back, and Kobra just let out a chuckle.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it if you get your hands off me." Jet's voice floats through the air as the pair steps through the door. Ghoul's grinning as he moves in front of the group, finally sitting down when he's sure nobody's gonna run off.

"Alright, so basically all I wanted to do was just play a question game, and if you refuse to answer, you drink." He pulls a couple bottle seemingly out of midair, setting them on the floor beside him. At the other's blank stares, he sighs. "Fine. I'll take away the alcohol part, but we're still playing the game!"

"At least you're being reasonable for once." Party mumbled to himself, giving a grin to Ghoul when he catches him glaring.

"Hate you." Ghoul frowns, before continuing. "Okay, who would like to go first?" 

Nobody moves, and they all shift, eyes looking at each. None of them want to be the first to ask a question, or be the first to receive one, until Ghoul sighs. 

"Fine. I'll ask before can get any ideas about going first." He turns to Party, pointing at him. "What's your favorite color?"

"What?" He said, confused.

"What's your favorite color?" Ghoul repeated, and Party relaxed, staring back up at the ceiling.

"Red." He turned to look at Jet, smiling when he saw how he wasn't so tense as he was a couple minutes ago. "What's your favorite animal?"

"I'm pretty sure a dog, but-"

Kobra pointed his glass at Jet, trying to act disappointed, but the grin on his face proved him otherwise. "We can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry. I love you Jet, but I cannot believe you just said dog instead of cat."

"How the fuck did you get a cat in the city?" Jet asked, and Kobra shrugged, taking a drink out of his glass.

"We got around them."

Jet just shrugged then, and looked by at Party. "Right back at you."

"Oh, shit. The animal question?" At Jet's nod, he shrugged. "Easy. Cat."

"Don't worry Jet, I'm with you." Ghoul laid a hand on Jet's shoulder, and he tearfully nodded his thanks, laughing at the other two. "They just don't know true animals."

"We know them plenty enough, ya bastards!" Kobra exclaimed, fake glaring.

"Ok, before this can go on any further, imma ask Kobra a question." He made sure the boy was looking down before he continued. "You got any crushes?"

The other's 'oohed' in the background while Kobra chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, haven't gotten to really see anyone in this wasteland cept y'all, Dr. D, and my brother."

"You have a brother?" Ghoul's head perked up at this, eyes wide. "You never told us this!"

"Had a brother." Kobra corrected, and the mood went down a bit. "Lost him soon after coming into the desert. Don't know if he's alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ghoul said, quieter than before.

"It's fine." Kobra waved a hand. "Besides, I'll never get over it if I keep it bottled up."

"Damn straight." Party muttered, yawning at the end.

"Are we already getting into the more private questions, or do I havta wait?" Kobra asked, nobody responding. "Guess if nobody's complaining, I can ask a personal one."

He points at Ghoul suddenly, spitting out his question before they can think. "How old were you when you became a Killjoy?"

"Oh shit, I think I was like, 14 or 15? I would say around that age, became I say I came one as soon as I killed my Drac." 

"Oldie." Party teased, laughing when Ghoul chucked an empty can at him.

"Alright, your turn Jet. How old were you when you got your first gun?"

The questions continued on for a while, slowly getting more and more personal the more tired they got, until Kobra looked at Ghoul and asked, "What was your last name, before you got into all of this shit?"

The silence is deafening, and Party thinks that Ghoul's gonna refuse to answer when the man speaks up, looking right back at them.

"Last name used to be Iero, until I snuck out and managed to create a new one." He shrugged. "Shitty last name, anyways." 

They were silent for a moment, until Ghoul looked at the rest of them. "Why don't y'all answer this too? It'll be bonding." They grinned at the last part, but nobody spoke until Jet finally did a moment later.

"I don't know if this is my actual last name, but when I was little, my dad always told me our last name was Toro. Obviously I don't have one know, so I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that one."

They all nodded, and Party started to open his mouth to say his when Ghoul pointed at Kobra, again.

"You haven't said yours yet, and I'm pretty sure as the asker of the question you need to answer now."

Party can see his wide eyes from where he's at, but his voice doesn't shake when he speaks. "My last name used to be Way. Now it doesn't really matter." He shrugs, like he didn't just flip Party's world upside down. "What's yours, Party?" He says it easily, like he's expecting Party to say his used to be brown or something like that.

"Uh, it was Way too." He says, and Ghoul and Jet's mouths drop. Kobra, though, he just stares down at Party.

"Did you have any siblings?" He asks, and Party nods.

"Just a younger brother. Did you?"

"Just an older brother."

The stare at each other, trying to see if they knew each other. Until Kobra spoke again.

"April 9?" He asked, not expecting a yes but hoping for something. Certainly, he didn't expect the body on top of him. "Gerard?" He whispers, and the boy just nods in his shoulder. He barely notices the other two leaving the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I can't believe I found you." Party cries, holding onto his brother tight. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were too." Kobra says back, closing his eyes and trying to take in his brother. They stay that way for minutes, maybe hours, trying to remember each other once again. Eventually, they pull away, but not far, with Kobra's head still resting on Party's shoulder.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you." Party says after a minute of silence, turning to look down at Kobra's head. "And you've grown! Taller than me, you bastard." His laugh is teary, but Kobra grabs his hand to hold it, trying to help him.

"I can't believe you dyed your hair when you told me you never were gonna do something like this." He says, grinning when he feels his brother laugh.

"I can't believe you bleached your hair." He replies, running a hand through his hair. "I guess we both lied about our hair, huh?"

"Guess so." Kobra wraps an arm around his brother, shivering in the coldness of the room. He's trying not to let Party know, except-

"Do you want my jacket?" Party's already slipping it off, making it impossible for him to refuse. He just nods, wrapping it around himself. He's yawning again, and Party wraps his arm around him, pulling him close. "You know you can go to sleep if you want to." He speaks quietly, as if he's afraid the others will hear him.

"I know." Kobra says, yawning again. "Just don't wanna wake up and this all be a dream."

"It isn't, I swear." He says, and Kobra nods, resting his forehead on his shoulder. His eyes are closed, and he doesn't mean to, but he passes out.

Party just smiles down at his little brother.

(Later, Ghoul finds the two after Party managed to get his brother into his bed, and takes a couple pictures with his camera. Kobra finds one stuck to the wall of his room, of him and Party asleep together on the bed.

He doesn't take it down.)

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr!! @justmikeyway is my mcr one and my main is @raystoro


End file.
